Another Conversation
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Sequel to "A Conversation." Dean and Ruby have another conversation. With a lot of big words from Dean, uncomfortableness from Ruby and sarcastic/childish remarks from both. DeanxRuby


_Title: Another Conversation_

_Summary: __One-shot! __Sequel to "A Conversation." Dean and Ruby have another conversation. With a lot of big words from Dean, uncomfortableness from Ruby and sarcastic/childish remarks from both. DeanxRuby_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Rating: T for some light sexual stuff._

...

**Silent Knight: I **had** to write a sequel because the ending for "A Conversation" left you guys wondering what happened next. So here's what happened next. Just imagine someone pressed the "fast forward to two weeks" button, okay?**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**

**P.S. I don't own anything, just this story and the idea for this story. Everything else? Eric Kripke's. :)**

* * *

**Another Conversation**

**Oneshot**

The motel room door open and closed.

Ruby tensed, almost immediately knowing who it was.

The notorious Dean Winchester.

She turned, and they had eye contact.

Blue to green. Green to blue.

A tense silence looms dangerously overhead, making Ruby swallow thickly.

This was the first time they've been alone since "the incident."

Where she had the most intense make-out session of her life.

It had been mind-blowing. It had been fierce. It warmed up her blood.

But it had been wrong.

A human and a demon don't mix.

So then why had it felt so good? Why had Ruby liked it so much? Was it "forbidden temptation" or something?

"Ruby." "Dean."

Silence ensued again.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Uh...you know, goin' by. Hunting evil, all that crap."

"And how's that working out for you?"

That sounded a bit more...sarcastic than intended by Ruby.

"Let's see. Sam has to lead a demon army, I got a year to live and my dad's dead."

Dean's eyes were now hard.

"How do think it's turning out for me?"

Ruby just raised her hands.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for asking a question."

"Yeah? Well when you have more stupid questions like that one, keep it to yourself."

Those words sprawling out of Dean's mouth were harsh.

Ruby almost flinched, but controlled herself.

Instead, she just sat on Sam's soft, plush bed, silent.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry. That was mean."

Ruby nodded.

"I'm sorry, too. The question came out...more sarcastic than intended."

Dean nodded towards her, mimicking what she had done before.

More silence ensued.

"Look, Ruby, about what happened before -"

She held up a hand.

"No need, Dean. Already forgot about it."

"That's not what I meant, Ruby."

"Well that's how I'm taking it, Dean."

Her tone left no room for arguing some more.

But Dean still pressed the matter.

"That's too bad then. 'Cause that's not how I want you to take it."

Ruby sighed. Stupid humans.

He strode towards her.

"Look - I felt something. And I know you did, too."

"Since when did you get all chick-flicky, Dean? I thought there were no chick-flick moments, hm?"

"That concerns me and Sammy. Not me and you."

"Uh...Sammy and I. And you and I. Learn your grammar."

Dean let out a frustrated groan.

"Would you stop trying to ignore this issue?"

"I'll stop when you stop trying to press this issue!"

"You're unbelievable."

"Yeah? Well right back at ya, short bus!"

Dean shook his head, murmuring to himself,

"Again with the short bus..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything."

"Yeah right, Princess. You just can't deal with it."

"I can deal with it."

"No, you can't...short bus."

"You're the short bus!"

"Ha! Do you even know what that means."

"...yeah."

"Psh! Sure!"

"Well then, do you know what it means then."

"...yeah...of course."

"Fine. Then tell me."

"But if I tell you, you'll know."

"Liar!"

"I'm lying? You're lying!"

"What're you talking about? No I'm not!"

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but Dean interrupted.

"That's it! Shut up!"

And Ruby shut her mouth.

"I know you felt something when we kissed, and I sure know I felt something."

She rolled her eyes.

"Please! No I didn't."

He growled low under his mouth - something that made Ruby get a little turned on.

And then he grabbed her by the wrist, hauled her up and kissed her.

Ruby found herself falling again - deep into a pit, unable to get out as much as she tried. But the pit wasn't too bad - for that pit was Dean. She found herself falling into him, like before, when they kissed two weeks ago. It had felt so...magical, like in all those sappy Disney movies. Except, better.

And when he tugged her blond hair back, biting her lip sensuously, Ruby had to pull away, breathing loudly. Blood dribbled down her lip so Ruby licked it, sucking in the metallic taste. She saw Dean's eyes darken to a forest green colour as he saw her do so, but then shook his head softly, as if to shake himself out of it. When more blood dribbled out, he reached out and with his thumb wiped it away.

"Uh...sorry."

He sounded so sheepish that Ruby had to laugh.

"It's okay, Dean. I don't mind."

And to prove her point, she leaned into him

Silence.

"Um...does this mean we're...you know...together?"

She kissed his neck, making him shiver.

"I guess it does."

Dean smiled, pulling her closer.

It was a conversation well ended.


End file.
